


Dietfried's letter to Violet

by Cassiopeia_Silhouette



Category: Violet Evergarden (Anime), ヴァイオレット・エヴァーガーデン - 暁佳奈 | Violet Evergarden - Akatsuki Kana
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25383256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiopeia_Silhouette/pseuds/Cassiopeia_Silhouette
Summary: An embarassing letter from your former lord who genuinely cares for a monster like you.
Relationships: Dietfried Bougainvillea & Violet Evergarden
Kudos: 17





	Dietfried's letter to Violet

You monster,  
I really can't believe that you became an auto-memories doll.  
  
You write wonderful letters that brings people together? It totally disgusted me, whenever I hear the people say that. You are trying to change yourself into someone you are not, but it didn't change the fact that you killed so many of my comrades. You killed many innocent people. You're a murderer. You're just a tool for war and you do not have any right to feel any emotion and have a will on your own. It sucks. Yes, you are just a cold hearted assassin doll. I hate you. You are a beast who do not have a sense of conscience. I regret taking you from an Isolated Island because you make me crazy!  
  
I cannot handle a monster like you because you also, cannot handle me, who also became a monster because of you. I hate you! I simply dislike you because of your brutal nature. But...  
  
But, I do not despise you. I hate you but I wanted you to live. I hate you but the truth is...I care for you. I care for a monster like you. What a crap.  
  
I am not making any sense right now, aight? I know. I just told you that I hate you numerous times already but I half heartedly confessed that I care for a murderer like you.  
  
It is really hard for a person like me to convey what I truly feel inside my damn crazy heart. Do you wanna know why I gave you to my little brother? I have no idea either. I am scared of you but I gave you to Gil, who is also scared of you. I do not want to give you to anyone else who would just treat you as a prostitute cuz you're a girl with a very pretty face. I made you do a lot of shit and I kinda regret it but I also do not regret it.  
  
When I first met you, you look so alone. I pity you. Even if you have no expressions at all, I can feel that you are lonely. I realized you are waiting for someone to give you a goddamn order. I cannot believe you survived alone in the wilderness that had nothing but trees and wild animals. I did not even know that it exist. No one wanted to be alone so I took you with me. I do not know whether you're an orphan or someone who also got sent there by that rampaging waves but, I wanted you to be with someone who will never let you be alone. I wanted you to be with someone who will look at you as a person. I wanted you to be with someone who will treat you right. I wanted you with to be with someone who will care for you...  
  
And my brother, Gil is the perfect person for you. I guess I did the right thing right? You became so attached to him and he also gone crazy over you. What a funny thing.  
  
I hope you are not feeling lonely now.  
  
  
From your former lord who genuinely cares for a monster like you.  
Dietfried Bougainvillea


End file.
